


When a Nephilim Came to Town

by Skylar102



Series: The Devil I Know [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Chloe is the best and I love her, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Investigations, Lucifer and Alec bonding, Much to Alec's dismay, Protective Alec Lightwood, and doesn't like seeing kids cry, because alec is the best big brother, he secretly enjoys it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec's first day in L.A. and he already wants this deal to be over with
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil I Know [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737094
Comments: 43
Kudos: 376





	When a Nephilim Came to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy how I watched one episode of season 2 and finally found the motivation to finish this fsdlfjslfksd
> 
> I was stuck for so long y'all
> 
> Thank you to TheHollowOne for Beta'ing this!! <3

Alec steps out into the California sun. Magnus was kind enough to make a portal to drop him off next to the L.A. Institute. Alec takes in the salty air as the Institute rests next to the ocean. Alec loves New York, and the Institute that he runs, but he does love the location of the L.A.’s.

He pulls out the business card that he had found in his pocket the night before. The words LUX Nightclub stand out in bold on the front with an address on the back, a message scribbled around it.

_See you soon!_

A smiley face with devil horns is doodled next to it. 

Alec lets out a sigh and begins the trek to the club, leaving the Institute behind him. Once this is over maybe he’ll stop by and say hi to his dad and Max. Max should be back from Idris by the time the week is over. He could finally take his little brother to that restaurant he’s been gushing to Alec about anytime they talk.

He’s happy that he let Magnus pick his outfit for this trip. The navy short sleeve button up is perfect for the California weather. He refused to wear shorts on the account of work and looking presentable, but Magnus put a spell on all his pants so that he doesn’t get too overheated in the sun. He thanks the Angel every day for his warlock husband.

He treks down the streets of L.A. deciding to not take a cab and soaks up the sun. It may be the only time he’ll be able to, with how this week is going to go. If Azazel is truly back on Earth, Alec is going to stop at nothing to send him right back to Hell. 

Shifting the bag on his back, Alec approaches the concrete building. The words LUX printed on the side tell him he’s in the right place. With a sigh, he approaches the bouncer guarding the door. Which is odd since it’s 9am. Alec has never heard of a club being open this early. 

_Maybe it never closed for the night,_ Alec muses. 

“Name?” the bouncer asks, eyeing Alec.

“Alec Lightwood-Bane,” he answers. “I believe Lucifer is expecting me.”

The bouncer checks his clipboard with a frown. Alec tries not to roll his eyes at the mundane. He should have just glamoured himself to get in, but this is a mundane club. Even if it is owned by the literal Devil.

“Alright, you can head on in.” The bouncer unclips the rope from the stanchion and clears the way. Alec nods his thanks and makes his way into the club.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but based on what he is seeing, this club is a lot tamer than Pandemonium. There’s a grand piano in the center of the room and women dancing on top of raised platforms. There’s hardly a dance floor and only one bar. Alec can’t keep the smirk off his face knowing that his husband’s club is better than the Devil’s.

He approaches the bar, question already on his tongue when the bartender sets a drink down in front of him. She has the kind of smirk on her face that makes you shiver, but Alec has been around his husband long enough that it doesn’t phase him.

“I’m looking for Lucifer Morningstar,” Alec says as he takes a sip of what he assumes is whiskey. He tries to hide the grimace on his face at the taste. Alec always preferred a martini or a fruity drink, but he’ll never turn down a free drink.

“He’s with a _friend_ right now,” the woman smirks at him. “I hope you don’t mind my company while you wait. I’m Maze.”

The name strikes him as familiar. When he had summoned Lucifer all those years ago, he had made sure to fully research the fallen angel and his minions. He goes through his internal catalog of known demons and remembers the mention of Lucifer’s right hand woman. A demon who was infamous for her torturing methods and could make even the strongest men crumble.

“Mazikeen,” Alec says, taking a seat at the bar and setting the bag on the ground. He holds out a hand. “Alec Lightwood-Bane.”

“Oh, I know who you are, angel. Lucifer has not stopped talking about you for the past week.” She stares at the hand before deciding to shake it. Alec can tell she put a bit more pressure in than necessary. “‘Oh, my little Nephilim friend can help us, but I have to wait for his birthday. Because that’s the only time I can meet him. You’ll love him Maze, stubborn just like you.’ I couldn’t get him to shut up about you.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe,” he snorts, taking another sip. He eyes the room, looking for any threats. He doubts that anyone would try to attack him in the bar run by the Devil. It’s second nature to him to scope out a place looking for all the exits and possible hiding places.

“You know,” Maze chimes from behind him. He turns to look at her. She’s staring at him, head tilted like she’s trying to decipher him. “You are not what I expected.” She leans across the bar and into his personal space. “I can’t wait to see what makes you break.” 

“That’s enough, Maze. I won’t have you scaring off our guest of honor.” Lucifer descends the steps with two women under his arms. Their dresses are a bit messed up, but considering the blissed out looks on their faces, Alec is not about to point that out. Alec turns his gaze back to Maze.

“Friends, huh?” Maze doesn’t answer, opting to pour drinks for one of the waiters, but the smirk has not left her face. 

“Thank you, ladies. I will keep in touch.” Lucifer smiles at the women as they walk away, unashamedly checking them out as they leave the club. “Maze, add those two lovely women to the list, they can come back anytime.”

“Glad to know I came early for this,” Alec mumbles into his glass. Lucifer turns his gaze towards him as Maze snorts behind him.

“Alexander! Glad you could make it. I see Maze has already treated you to our finest whiskey,” Lucifer says, grabbing the offered drink from Maze. “What do you think of my establishment?”

“It’s... nice.”

“Nice?” Lucifer repeats, looking at him incredulously. “That’s all you have to say?”

“It’s not exactly my scene,” Alec states. “Clubbing is more my husband’s area of expertise.”

“Ah yes, the elusive husband.” Lucifer takes a seat next to him. “Tell me all about him. I’m sure the Clave was ecstatic about you marrying a man.”

“I came here to help you with Azazel, not talk about my husband,” Alec reminds Lucifer.

“Do lighten up, angel boy.” Lucifer rolls his eyes. “The Detective is on her way as we speak. Until then I want to know more about you.” Lucifer leans in close to Alec, his eyes piercing into Alec’s. “How do you really feel about your husband?”

Years ago that would have worked on Alec. The angel blood coursing through him is stronger than it was back then. Alec doesn’t feel the urge or the compulsion like he did the last time. Alec smirks at the Devil, not answering. Lucifer furrows his brows and looks over at Maze who also has a look of confusion on her face.

“Normally that works. Maze check my temperature, am I sick?” Maze scoffs at the request and goes back to servicing customers. “Some help you are. So what did you do? Get a little warlock to put a protection spell on you?”

“No, I just grew up.” Lucifer looks like he doesn’t believe him. “When I came to you, I was a year fresh of getting my angelic rune. The blood in me hadn’t become as powerful as it is now. When I researched you all those years ago, it was stated that only the strong-willed of the Nephilim could not be tempted by the Devil. I’m not only older but also parabatai bonded with another Nephilim, my angel blood is the strongest it can be. That’s why, whatever it is that you do no longer works on me.”

“Well, way to rain on my parade, angel boy,” Lucifer pouts. “I was looking forward to getting to know you better.”

“You could always just ask the man,” Amenadiel chimes in causing Alec to whip around in his chair. He hadn’t heard the angel come in let alone approach them.

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer grumbles. “Of course you would show up now.”

“I had to make sure Mr. Lightwood-Bane was safe from you,” the angel says. “I hope he and Maze haven’t caused you too much trouble.” 

“Not at all, brother. And it’s quite rude to assume that I would give our guest trouble.” It wasn’t only Alec who rolled his eyes this time. He’s pretty sure even Maze did too, causing Lucifer guffaw at her. “Well see if I help you next time you need my aid.”

“I never need your aid. It’s usually that other way around,” Maze states. “Especially with that mundane you like to hang out with.”

“I have a name, Maze,” a woman’s voice chimes in, “and I would appreciate it if you used it.”

Alec glances at the source of the voice, and freezes. The woman walking down the staircase is wearing the typical detective uniform. Alec can see a badge and a gun on her belt. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail. But her face. It’s very uncanny how much she looks like-

“Detective!” Lucifer cheers. He grabs a glass and holds it out for her as she walks over to where they’re seated at the bar. “Care to join us?”

“Lucifer we’re working a case right now. I don’t have time to drink.” She greets Amenadiel with a smile before she turns her attention to Alec. Her eyes narrow as she takes in his appearance before turning back to Lucifer with a glare. “Is this the guy you told me about? The whatever you called him.”

“My Nephilim friend, yes,” Lucifer corrects causing Alec to glare at him. Revealing the Shadow World to a mundane was taboo of the highest offense. He could be stripped of his runes if word got out, but the woman seems to ignore the statement completely.

“I don’t care what he calls himself, no offense,” she directs the last part at him. He plays it off, shrugs his shoulders, and finishes off his drink. “I’m Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD. So what is it you do exactly? Lucifer says you have a way of tracking our killer?”

“Yes, but I would need to see the most recent crime scene. I would be able to track him from there,” Alec explains. He falls into his Head of Institute role with ease, coming off authoritative without undermining. “I assume when Lucifer contacted me yesterday night, that a recent crime had been committed by the killer?”

“So you're a bounty hunter,” Chloe observes, glancing down at where his thigh holster is at. “Well, that explains the weird tattoos on your body.” Alec’s eyebrows shoot up, he’s currently wearing a glamor. There is no way the mundane should be able to see them. His mind wanders back to his first observation of the woman. “Again, no offense.”

“None taken,” Alec grumbles. He sends a glare at Lucifer and finds the man beaming at him with excitement. It seems that the Devil knew that his glamour wouldn’t work on Chloe. 

This is going to be a long week.

“Alright well, I have to go meet with the family of the victim to ask them questions,” Chloe announces. “Are you coming with, Lucifer?”

“Of course Detective and why don’t we bring Alexander here as well?” Lucifer pats Alec on the shoulder. “I’m sure the man could help us get information out of the family.”

“This family is grieving the loss of their son, Lucifer,” she says walking towards the exit. “The last thing they need is a bounty hunter prying into their lives.”

“Isn’t she a peach,” Lucifer beams as they watch her leave. “Come now, Alexander we have a killer to punish!”

“You didn’t tell me that glamors wouldn’t work on her,” Alec grits. Lucifer seems to ignore his anger, finishing off his drink and setting it on the counter.

“Of course not!” Lucifer grins. “I thought I’d let you experience it on your own. Though I would remove the glamor now since she can see it. Wouldn’t want her to seem crazy to Detective Douche who I’m sure will make an appearance soon enough.”

He doesn’t wait for Alec to respond before making his way up the stairs. Alec hasn’t even been here for a full day and he already wishes it was over. With a sigh, he grabs his backpack off the floor and swings it over his shoulder. 

“I am sorry about all of this,” Amenadiel says. “I know this is probably not what you expected to come out of the deal you made.

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Alec reassures. “I made the deal and this is my punishment. If helping stop Azazel is how I return the favor, I am more than happy to assist.” He turns towards Maze and slides the empty glass towards her. “Thank you, for the drink.”

Alec starts making his way towards the exit.

“He is not what I expected at all,” Maze remarks again. 

“No, he is not,” Amenadiel agrees as they watch the Nephilim leave. “When Lucifer told me he had made a deal with a Nephilim. I was expecting some corrupt person who made a deal for personal gain, but last night, all I saw was a man who loves his family enough to make a deal with the Devil to protect them.”

Maze hums at the words as she wipes down the counter.

“How much longer do you think it will take for him to break?” Amenadiel laughs at the question. He turns towards her and Maze sees the mischievous glint in his eye.

“I’d give it two days tops,” Amenadiel reasons. “Even I can’t stand to be in the same room as Lucifer for too long.”

“I say he breaks by the end of the day,” Maze bets. She slides a twenty dollar bill across the counter. Amenadiel stares at the bill before back up at her. He ponders it for a second before grabbing his wallet and placing a twenty on top of hers.

The smile on her face grows wider.

* * *

“So are you going to tell me what you have in that little bag of yours?” Lucifer asks. At Lucifer’s insistence, they take his corvette to the victim’s family house. They trail behind the Detective’s car. The top is down and the wind is blowing his hair all over the place. Alec glances over at Lucifer and sees not a single strand out of place. Perks of being the King of Hell, Alec muses.

“It’s the contraption that’s going to catch Azazel,” Alec explains, nudging the bag resting at his feet. “We used it to capture a greater demon in the past.”

“Interesting. Would it work on an angel? I have been looking for a way to get my brother off my back for a while now.”

“I wouldn’t know. We don’t really speak with angels as much as people seem to think,” Alec retorts. “Let alone would we try to capture them.”

“I was just asking a simple question, no need to get snappy.” 

They take a right on a street that leads into a more residential area. Alec takes in the tall palm trees, the grassy yards, and their stunning greenery. He wonders if he could convince Magnus to get a summer house in L.A. and his thoughts trail towards his husband. 

It hasn’t even been a full day and Alec already misses him. The hesitancy and concern he saw in his husband’s eyes before he stepped through the portal almost broke him. He knows this will bite him hard if the truth comes out about what he’s really doing in L.A. He keeps telling himself that it’s to protect his family and hopes that’s enough.

“So…” Lucifer drawls. “Tell me about your husband. From what I saw of his frozen state, he seems right up your alley.” Alec gives him a not impressed look. “Oh don’t give me that look. I could tell even when you were a baby, that you swung for the same side.”

“I was thirteen,” Alec scoffs, but he finds himself smiling against his will. He is not here to bond with Lucifer, he is here to complete his end of the deal. 

“Yes, but even at thirteen, I could tell you were checking me out.”

“I was more observing a threat than checking you out.”

“Me? A threat? Alexander, I think you underestimate how well crafted your summoning circle was.” This is officially the weirdest moment of his life. Being complimented by the Devil is not how he imagined this going. 

“You don’t summon a greater demon, let alone the actual Devil without reading and researching every book known to the shadow world about you,” Alec confesses. His attitude became somber. “It was the only option I had left. I had done everything to please my parents and get better at archery. Nothing I did worked and at the time I was desperate enough that I was willing to summon you to protect my family, consequences be damned.”

He remembers how excited his siblings had gotten when he hit that first bullseye. The way his parents, especially his mother, looked at him with pride as he continued to show improvement. 

“You really care about your family,” Lucifer comments, glancing at Alec. Alec can’t help the soft smile he makes looking down at his wedding ring. 

“They’re everything to me,” Alec reaffirms, twisting the band around his fingers.

“So why keep this a secret then?” Lucifer asks. “I can’t imagine that your family is going to be happy if they find out about this.”

“That’s a potential consequence I am willing to take.” Alec keeps twisting his wedding ring. “After what Azazel did to my family, I couldn’t ask them to help with this.” He can feel Lucifer’s stare burning into the side of his head. He should tell him to keep his eyes on the road. He lets out a huff.

“Last year, Azazel switched my husband’s body with a mass murder.” Alec grips his ring finger and twists it. “I almost realized too late that it had happened. My husband, then boyfriend, almost died because I didn’t believe that it was him inside that monster’s body.”

“That can hardly be blamed on you. I would know I punish bad people for a living,” Lucifer smirks at him. “It might make you a slightly bad husband for not believing him.”

Alec can’t help the hollow laugh that escapes. 

“Believe me I know,” Alec agrees. “Magnus says that he doesn’t blame me, but after he got back in his body he refused to let me help him deal with what had happened. I had to get him to tell me after I went to bed and woke up too many times without him.”

“So his name is Magnus?” Of course, that would be the thing that Lucifer latches onto. Before he can respond, the car pulls into a driveway of a nice middle-class house. Chloe gets out of the vehicle in front of them. 

“Okay,” she starts as the two approach her, again startled by Alec’s presence. “I said he couldn’t come with you, Lucifer.”

“Don’t worry Detective, I’m sure angel boy will be on his best behavior.” Lucifer wraps his arm around Alec. “Isn’t that right, Alexander?”

Alec just nods his head and gives the Detective his best reassuring smile. He hopes that it comes across telling her that he’s just as annoyed with Lucifer as she is. She stares at the two, lets out a long sigh, and makes her way to the house.

“You could have backed me up there, we are a team now.”

“I am not going to help you get laid, Lucifer.”

“Not with that attitude you won’t. Listen,” Lucifer steps in front of him, halting his walk. “I have told the Detective who I am. I have told her everything and she still doesn’t believe me. So you can relax and just enjoy time off from doing… whatever it is you do.” Lucifer waves a hand in his direction.

“I’m Head of the New York Institute.” Alec crosses his arm and sends him an unimpressed look. “Now can we get inside? Pretty sure Chloe is going to lock us out if we’re not behind her.”

Lucifer twirls around and sees that Chloe is already talking to the family and rushes to the door before it can close on them. Alec follows grudgingly behind him. 

* * *

Being inside the house Alec can tell that the family is well off. What looks to be expensive furniture and artwork fill the place. There are a few pictures of the family hanging on the walls. 

He keeps his distance from where Chloe and Lucifer talk with the mother and father of the murdered son. _Well,_ Chloe is talking to the parents. Lucifer is messing around the living room touching every knick-knack he can get his hands on. How he was able to convince the mundane to allow him to be on these cases he’ll never know.

He hears a small noise behind him and turns to address the threat, hand on the weapon on his leg. Instead of a threat, he finds a young girl holding a teddy bear staring up at him with sad eyes. She couldn’t have been older than eight. Releasing the tension from his body, he crouches down on one knee to the girl’s height.

“Hi,” Alec smiles at the girl. “My name’s Alec. What’s yours?”

“Sarah,” she mumbles from behind the stuffed animal covering her face.

“That’s a beautiful name, Sarah.” He glances at the family portrait mounted on the wall and sees a man holding Sarah in his arms next to her parents. “Is that your brother?”

Sarah nods her head. He can see tears begin to well up in her eyes.

“Mommy and daddy says he’s gone,” her voice trembles. “I don’t want him to be gone.”

She hides her face in her bear trying to hide her tears. Alec sits on the ground and opens his arms. Sarah rushes into his embrace and clings to his shirt. He holds her close to his chest, careful not to crush her. He rocks them back and forth trying to get her to calm down. He can’t help but think of Izzy when she was little and would come into his room at night when she had nightmares.

“Shh,” Alec soothes, resting his head on top of hers. “I’m sorry that your big brother is gone. We’re going to stop the man that did this. So that no one else gets hurt.”

Alec hears footsteps approach and a sob behind him. He looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor with Sarah and sees that the mother has come over. She kneels down next to Alec and brushes her hand against the back of Sarah’s head.

“Oh, sweetheart,” the mother says. At the sound of her voice, Sarah looks up and rushes to her arms with a cry of ‘Mommy!’ Alec lets the girl go into her mother’s arms, the teddy bear abandoned in Alec’s lap. He picks up the bear and looks at the message on the bear’s t-shirt. Big Brother stands out in large letters and his heart hurts more.

“It was a gift from Alex when he went on vacation with his friends for spring break, last year,” the mother clarifies. “She cried for days before he was going to leave because she didn’t want him to go.” The mother laughs out a sob. “So he got her this stuffed bear with that t-shirt and a voice box. Said that no matter where he’d go, he’d always be with her.”

“He sounds like he was a pretty great older brother.”

“He was the best son I could have ever asked for,” she sniffles. “I barely had to worry about Sarah when David and I had to leave the house to run errands. He would always keep an eye on her, always making sure she was safe. Would even cancel plans to hang out with her because he couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes.”

“That sounds a lot like me and my younger sister,” Alec huffs out. _Too much_ if Alec thinks about it. The fact that the son’s name was also Alex was just another nail to his heart. He can’t imagine what Izzy would have reacted like if he had died when they were kids. “My sister is not as young as Sarah but I would do anything to keep her safe.”

The mother gives him a soft smile.

“I can tell. This is the first time that Sarah has cried since we got the news,” she admits. 

Sarah has stopped crying at this point and is hiccuping in her mother’s neck. The sound of footsteps appear again and Alec sees the father, Lucifer, and Chloe walk their way. Alec helps the mother to her feet. Alec still has the teddy in his hands. Hesitating for a moment before he taps Sarah on the shoulder. The little girl glancing up at him from her spot. Alec holds out the teddy for her.

“Your brother would be very proud of you, Sarah. And as long as you have this teddy with you, he’s always going to be right next to you.”

Sarah nods, grabbing the teddy and clutches it to her chest. 

“Thank you, Alec,” Sarah whispers. He sends her a kind smile that is returned with a slight wobble. He looks up at the parents and they both are sharing sad smiles. The mother mouths a thank you before taking her daughter to another room.

“I’ll escort you to the door,” the husband says. “Thank you Detective Decker and...”

“Alec,” he supplies.

“Alec. I hope you find the monster who took our boy away from us.”

“We most certainly will, David. Don’t fret, these two are on the case,” Lucifer announces, once again patting Alec on the back. He ignores Lucifer’s cheery attitude and instead shakes the father’s hand.

“I promise you and your family, they won’t get away with this.”

“Thank you Alec and not just for helping on the case,” David nods his head in the direction his wife and Sarah went. “Our daughter has had a hard time coping and I’m glad that she was finally able to let it out, even if it wasn’t with me or Natalie.”

“I have three younger siblings so I understand in a sense,” Alec supplies. “I’d do anything for them.”

David nods and leads them to the front door. They give their goodbyes and the door shuts. Alec shuts his eyes for a moment to compose himself. The son’s name was Alex and he was an older brother. That can’t be a coincidence. Taking a deep breath, he reopens his eyes to see Chloe looking at him like she’s trying to solve a puzzle.

“You’re pretty good with kids,” she says. 

“I have a six year old niece,” Alec laughs hollowly. “She means the world to me and I can’t imagine how she would react if something happened to me.”

Chloe hums and nods, the look on her face softens before turning to glare at Lucifer. The man has a grin on his face from watching him and Chloe interact.

“Oh, what’s with that look Detective? I told you Alexander was going to be fine. Even helped their little runt out.”

“That’s not the point and you know it, Lucifer,” she sighs. “Let’s just go back to the scene of the crime so Alexander can take a look.” She nods at him and starts to walk towards her car. “You can ride with me.”

Alec ignores Lucifer’s offended look and sputter, and follows Chloe to her car.

* * *

“So how do you and Lucifer know each other?” Chloe asks as they head to the crime scene. Alec debates whether or not to tell her the truth. Lucifer said that she doesn’t believe the whole angel/demon mumbo jumbo. 

“Lucifer helped me out when I was younger,” he says instead. “I was in a bad place when I was thirteen and he saved me in a sense. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have been able to protect my family.”

Chloe looks at him like she doesn’t believe him one bit which assuming Lucifer, he understands. 

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t sound like him at all, huh?” 

“Understatement,” Chloe scoffs. “The Lucifer I know is loud, brash, and says what he wants damn the consequences that come with them. I can’t see him helping out a child, let alone a young teen.”

“Well he really didn’t have a choice,” Alec snorts, a satisfied smile on his face. “Let’s just say I was a very convincing thirteen year old.” 

Chloe laughs as she pulls into a lot of a warehouse. Exiting the car, Alec can already feel a sense of dread wash over him. He stares at the building and he knows. 

Azazel is truly back.

“Have a nice ride over? Get your girl talk in, Detective?” Lucifer jokes as he approaches the two. 

Alec ignores the bickering two and strides towards the building. He hears a shout of wait behind him but he’s already entering the warehouse. The dread he felt outside gets worse and he summons his bow and arrows from the bag in Lucifer’s car. He already has one knocked and ready to go as he reaches the center of the building. He scans the entire room, looking for the threat.

All he finds is a used summoning circle in the middle of the room. Lowering his bow, but keeping the arrow knocked he approaches the marking. He vaguely registers the sound of footsteps behind him and Lucifer stopping Chloe from approaching. 

Alec kneels down the outside of the circle. It’s fresh; used in the last 24 hours if he had to guess which means that Azazel could still be nearby. He takes a closer look at the ring and notices that a few of the sigils are wrong.

Alec finally registers the surrounding area and sees scorch marks and broken crates scattered around the room. It was a botched summoning, but there was only one way to truly find out what this circle was used for.

Alec stands up and tosses his bow, arrows, and quiver to the side. He gets rid of his thigh holster as well just to play it safe. 

“Alexander,” Lucifer questions, his voice slightly raised. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“This was a botched summoning,” he clarifies. He hears the Detective scoff at the words, but he ignores it. “Whatever or whoever Azazel was trying to summon didn’t work for some reason and I am going to find out why.”

“Who is Azazel? And why does that require you to remove your weapons that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere?” Chloe asks as she and Lucifer slowly approach him. He drags his stele against his iratze, strength, stamina, and endurance rune before that also gets tossed to the side.

“Because adamas reacts badly to demonic magic and I would like to be in one piece after I’m done.”

“Done with what?” Chloe asks slowly. Lucifer curses under his breath realizing what Alec is about to do and starts to rush towards him.

“Reactivating the ritual.” 

“Alexander don’t!” Lucifer shouts too late. 

Alec steps into the circle and feels his body erupt in pain. Looking down he sees the flames of the ring reactivate and feels his legs start to burn. He doesn’t focus on the pain and instead focuses on who the circle was meant for. Alec can hear someone screaming his name, but he ignores it.

It takes a few seconds but the image of a person appears.

No, not just any person.

A Greater Demon.

Asmodeus.

With that image seared into his mind, he blacks out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me?
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
